


Back-Alley Doctor

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Persona 5's female protagonist goes to visit a shady doctor to get drugs for her illicit activities as the Phantom Thieves~.Anyway she ends up growing a cock and getting an even bigger horsedick shoved up her butt~.





	Back-Alley Doctor

“Hrmm, hrmm.” Tae’s leather bondage boots swung up and hit against her desk, swilling a clear glass of liquid in her hand she reclines back into her chair. “This should do it.” before she could conclude her research however the door to her clinic swung open. Tae’s heels slipped off the desk and she slipped forwards to a more natural sitting position. “Can I help you?” her brooding eyes set apon the newest arrival. “A student, huh?”  
“Uhmm, ahmm.” from the voice it was clearly a girl. She croaked softly, stepping up to the booth, “I need, medicine.” the fact of the matter was that this student was asking for some truly illicit things.

Dr Takemi’s eyes rolled, she glanced down to the glass on her counter and sighed. “Please step into the exam room.” she slips to her feet and gave a soft gesture towards the door, her ass soon dropping down onto a swivel chair. The black haired girl stepped into the room. She had short frizzy hair, definitely a loner type. With large rounded glasses, her blazer was stylish, far too stylish. Her skirt plaid, black and red. Definitely a student. “So, what’s the matter with you?” Tae scowled up at the other. The girl came to rest her ass down on the provided bed.  
“I’ve got a bad heart.” the black haired girl lifts her hand to the back of her head, rubbing at it softly, “I need medicine.”  
Takemi let out another sigh at this, “Is this about those rumors?” she scoffs, shaking her head gently, “They’re no good you know.” picking up her form, she began to scribble down on the pad, “I’ll give you some painkillers, if you want.”  
“No.” the student rose to her feet, “it has to be the medicine.” she gulps, “I’ll do anything.” the good doctors eyes couldn’t help but roll. So young and already acting like a junkie.  
“Anything?” still, she was intrigued. Her brow cocks just a little, “I do need an assistant.” tap, tap. The pen rattled against the pad beneath her. “Take part in a few medical trials for me, and I’ll give you your medicine. Sound fair?”  
“Deal.” the girl smiled right back at her.  
With that settled, Takemi swung in her seat, scooping up a freshly brewed concoction. “Well then, drink this. My little guinea pig.” the girl took the cup, glancing down at the liquid. She gave it a discerning look, this was probably a bad idea. “I’m Dr Takemi, by the way.” GULP~ The girl tips her head back, and downs the whole glass in one. “My my, eager assistant.” Tae was clearly pleased.  
“Ulp…” setting the glass down the black haired girl let out a soft gasp, the smell wasn’t too pleasant, and the taste wasn’t much better. Within a matter of seconds her cheeks began to darken, a deep red blush creeping onto her features, “I feel.. Hot.” she gasps, glancing up at the doctor, “Is that right?” Tae’s shoulders shrugged but she nodded her head softly. “Really, really hot..” she was burning up, the poor thing. “Hah..” she tugs a button undone on her blazer, and another, and another! Stumbling back her ass hits against the bed behind her, grinding back into it as she slips her blazer undone, leaving her in her plain white blouse.  
“It’s a much more pronounced effect than I was expecting.” Tae muses, watching the girls fever spread throughout her body. The bespectacled beauty gave her a worried look before.. Snap~ The faintest sounds of fabric giving way beneath her skirt could be heard.  
“W.. What was that?” she huffs, staring down at her skirt she watches the black thing lift upwards, a hefty bulge creeping up steadily from beneath the fabric, slipping beneath her waistband and stretching out her blouse as well. “W.. What the hell?” she huffs, it was like a cat had slipped beneath her skirt or something, a distinctive, shapely outline lifting up her dress.  
“Well, don’t keep me waiting.” Tae rolls a hand dismissively in the air. “Show me.” her gothic gaze locked with the girls. Shakily she lowered her hands down towards her skirt. Pinching two fingers into either end of the fabric, she began to lift the thing up and up, Tae let out a surprised gasp, the sight of a massive bulging prick filling her eyes with shock. “I was expecting the cock.” the Doctor admits, “I wasn’t expecting it to be bright pink.”  
“P-Pink?!” the girl squeaks, ripping her skirt all the way up, it wasn’t tenting around her massive bulge anymore, and with nothing holding it down, that huge bubblegum pink length SMACKS right against the girls gut! Splrt~ A rope of clear pre slaps across her chest. Stringing from her blouse down to the flared tip of her massive candy-coloured cock. She had wrapped her fingers around the base of her length, rubbing her thumb against it. “Oh god.. It feels so good!” she grunts, staring down at her huge, drooling horsecock! She couldn’t wrap her hand all the way around the base.  
“Well then, we’ll need to run some experiments.” Tae smirks, rising up to her feet. “Bend over, guinea pig.” immediately every slutty urge in the students body urged her to obey. Her cock pulses, finger-thick cumveins rushing to the surface of her cock as another rope of pre bursts from the tip of her shaft. She thrust her ass towards the other, her drooling horsecock still gripped in her palms.  
Her panties had snapped off, that much was obvious. They lay discarded on the ground beneath her. That slim figure assaulted with arousal, the drugs pumped into her body, combined with the natural allure of the gothic doctor behind her. Even if she didn’t have a massive phallus drooling cum all over herself, she’d be bending at the doctors whims. She whimpers hotly as a slender, pale shaft slips between her asscheeks, the doctor discarding her dress, leaving her in her boots, and of course, her labcoat. The black haired girl peers behind her, biting at her tongue when she spies the doctors naked body spilling out of that coat. She lifts her ass eagerly and grinds right back against that shaft.  
Tae sighs happily, pushing the uncut tip of her shaft to the bent over girls ass. The sheer pleasure of her erogenous hole being teased so sending overwhelming desire throughout the Shujin students body. Leaning forwards, the good doctor grips something from the bedside table, pops the lid from it, and DOUSES her cock in a thick torrent of slippery wet lubricant. Thrusting firmly against those bouncing asscheeks, soon enough the girls cheeks were glazed with preseed and lubricant and just the faintest hints of sweat. She was burning up a fever, after all. Schlick~ The drooling crown of Takemi’s sadly human cock vanished into the students asshole. Her own fat fucking horsecock pumping itself dry all over her thighs, all over the ground. The girl squeals in delight, her eyes shining with desire!  
Sheer, dumb arousal coursed through her body. Hijacking her brain and filling it with servitute! She thrusts her ass back against that fat fucking prick that hollowed out her ass. Make no mistake, flared crown or not, Takemi was fucking hung~. She needed a whole bottle of lube after all, just to cram that massive schlong right into her bent over, and eager ass! “Hahhh!” she squeals, her guts stat surely increasing as she sprayed a bright pink cumload allllll over the floor! Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she began to slam her ass firmly back onto the others shaft! Her pulsating length shot thick ropey strands, her unnatural cream bright pink, soaking the bedsheets her body was pinned against.  
“Already huh?” Tae’s hips had worked up quite the rhythm! SMACK! Her pelvis crashes against that jiggly rear, the girl beneath her’s booty bouncing with every thrust, “You must be real sensitive to cum this fast from a dick up your ass.” she mused aloud while piledriving that rear. “I should be careful. I don’t want to break my newest subject after just one trial.~” she winks, her throbbing length coating the others insides with wetness!  
“Yes Dr!” the trashing girl squeals, the phantom thieves backside ramming back down onto that shaft. Her movements far from graceful, all she cared about was the overwhelming, mindrotting pleasure that only a fat fucking dick could give her! Her orgasm had by now died down, but her shaft certainly hadn’t! That needy, horny horsecock was in charg eof her body now! She ripped her blouse open and let her perky tits spill free, she’d do anything for cock, and she wanted the world to know it!  
As Takemi began to slam harder and faster into that ass, her squeals just grew louder! Her tongue sloshing free from her face, drooling all over herself with bestial need, her eyes rolled wildly in their sockets. She was cockdrunk, and so close to breaking! Her mind shattering beneath the sheer weight of cock! “Hahhhhhh!” she howls in delight, her body collapsing against the bed, another extra volumous cumload pouring from her broken body. Splrrrrt~ Tae soon followed her! Slamming her shaft balls deep into that bubbly booty, she lifts her hips up and cums straight down into that ass. An almost refined look to her climax, but maybe that was just because the girl beneath her was so hideously broken, drooling and babbling incoherently as her cock sprays all over the damn place.  
Tae’s climax was in comparison far, far more tamed~. Her thick length twitched firmly and another burning hot load poured right into that ass. “Hrmm, let’s see.” Tae sighs, her body glistening with a well earned sheen. “Clean up your mess, assistant.”  
“Yeshhh mham~” slump. Her face drags off the desk and hits the ground, her eyes shining with devotion as the bespectacled girl drags her face across the ground, her cheek caked in bright pink cum, she began to lap and lick, lucky enough she was in a clinic, but then even if they weren’t the sheer pleasure that servitude gave wouldn’t stop her. Schlooorp~ Her lifted ass pops off of Tae’s cock with a sordid wet SQUELCH~ Thick cum bubbling and pouring from her rear. The frothy white mingles with her distinctive pink, making the most beautiful patterns, that her tongue was more than eager to ruin.  
Thud~ A extra long heel grinds down into her cheek, “And how does this feel?” Takemi questioned, looking down at her devoted girl. Her leather booties had quite a distinctive look to them, doubly so when they were smearing the messy girls face into the ground.  
“A-Amazing~” she pants and whines, slipping onto her back and peppering that high heel in kisses. “mhmff~” she swallowed the heel down eagerly, her lips stretching around it. The blessed pleasure of submission rocks through her body, and for a third time her cock explodes~ This time however, it doesn’t have the mercy of a bent over body to guide it all over the floor. Instead, hot pink streaks of bubblegum cum string from the flared crown of her stallion cock, and stain alll over her outfit~ Still suckling on Takemi’s heels as she cums.  
“That concludes testing for this week.” Takemi sighs, slipping her foot from the others face. Her spiderweb panties were pulled back up over her feet. Swallowing her cunt down happily. Leaving her in naut but her booties, her panties and her coat. “The swelling” read : giant horsecock, “should fade in time. Probably no more than a week.” Tae shrugs, the girl beneath her shuddering, a blissed out look on her face. “Stop by anytime, guinea pig.~” she smiles, slipping out the exam room, she spins the sign on her clinic to shut.


End file.
